


little black dress

by strawberri



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: M/M, but it's mostly fluff, please enjoy it uwu, there's a little angst, this was originally on my wattpad acct but here goes my first one here on ao3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberri/pseuds/strawberri
Summary: felix is an infamous cross dressing murderer, and changbin is just a normal kid who meets and falls in love with him.





	1. Chapter 1

rain pounded down in sheets as lee felix stumbled out of an alley way with blood spattered over his clothes. 

 

 

most nights he feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins, giving him energy and a giddy, lightweight feeling.

 

 

but tonight was not that night.  
felix just wanted to go home and warm up, and get out of the tight dress and platform heels he was wearing.

 

 

now, one might ask, "why is felix in a dress and heels? isn't he a guy?" the thing is, felix is indeed a guy, but his job is uncommon, even in the industry he works in. you see, felix is a cross dressing hooker. and because nobody knows that she is actually a he, felix is always getting hit on and getting picked up by disrespected men. and that leads to his other job. 

 

 

his other occupation is a murderer.

 

 

this particular murderer's kills are urban legends. they call him "the girl in the little black dress" because of the dress that's always being worn. 

 

 

and so "the girl in the little black dress" was sneaking around in back alleys, with mascara starting to run, hair getting soaked, and lipstick starting to melt as the rain pounded down even harder.

 

 

felix pulled off his platforms in order to walk better. he trudged past parked cars and closed shops with a blank expression. his mind was anything but blank.

 

 

alert to his surroundings, felix thought about tonight's victim.

 

 

a well-off, and thickly-built man in his mid thirties. on his second marriage. no kids. impulsive. two-faced. 

 

 

it hadn't gone as neatly as he would've hoped, but the job was done.

 

 

the man put up a fight and most likely would've won had felix not used his heel to stab the man's hand.

 

 

a car honk startled the boy and put him on alert.

 

 

the car slowed down and the driver rolled down his window calling out to felix.

 

 

"hey miss, you'll catch a cold if you stay out here in the rain.get in my car and i'll take you home," he smiled gently at him. felix could only see his smile, but he could tell it was genuine, which didn't calm his nerves.

 

 

he didn't want to go home with this stranger. he didn't want to kill anyone else. he just wanted to sleep.

 

 

the stranger could sense felix's reluctance. 

 

 

"i promise i won't try anything funky on you." the stranger then continued, "if it makes you feel more at ease, i'm gay. i'm not interested in women, even if they are pretty." he winked as he complimented felix whom he thought was a young lady. felix shuffled his feet, but eventually decided that going to this stranger's place was better than walking in the cold rain.

 

 

they drove in silence as he took note of the turns and created a map in his head if he even needed to escape back. this was a habit of his, and it came in very handy at times.

 

 

when the pair had arrived at the stranger's apartment, he walked up and inserted a tarnished silver key into the equally tarnished lock. silently observing was one of felix's strengths, and he did it well.

 

 

the stranger removed his coat, shoes, hat, and threw his key into a pile of similar looking keys.

 

 

when he had finished, the stranger turned around and looked at felix kindly.

 

 

"i just realized that i'd forgotten to introduce myself. my name's changbin."

 

 

felix responded in a high-pitched voice that contrasted his naturally deep one.

 

 

"my name is felicia."

 

 

changbin looked a little taken aback.

 

 

"you must be a foreigner then."

 

 

felix nodded his head.

 

 

"i'm from australia, but my parents are korean."

 

 

changbin nodded his head in understanding, then headed farther into the house, motioning for the cross dresser to follow him. changbin led felix to the bathroom and showed him where the towels were so that he could wash up and warm up from the rain.

 

 

"go ahead and get in the shower, miss felicia," changbin politely told felix. " while you're in there i'll leave some clothes outside the door so you can grab them when you're done."

 

 

felix quickly thanked changbin and shut the bathroom door as he walked out. once it was locked, he slowly fell down, his back dragging down it.

 

 

he quickly got to work by unzipping his dress and placing it on the counter. the water in the shower was hot. it was almost burning, but felix was just fine with that. in fact, he preferred it that way. it meant he could still feel something.

 

\---

 

changbin had opened up his drawers and found a small predicament. forgetting that the only other pair of sweatpants he owned was in the wash.

 

 

which meant the only option for felicia was to wear an oversized t-shirt and a pair of boxer briefs. sighing, changbin picked up a large blue t-shirt and a pair of dark grey underwear, then placed them outside of the bathroom door and knocked to tell felicia he was done. the ever polite man then headed to the kitchen to prepare a small meal for the two of them.

\---

felix stepped out of the shower with his towel wrapped around himself. quickly checking to see if changbin was gone, felix cracked open the door and snatched up the clothes left outside.

 

 

as he placed them down, his breath hitched. panic shot through his body.

 

 

his heart started to work overdrive because there underneath the shirt, was a pair of dark grey boxer briefs.

 

a/n  
:yAy first chapter:


	2. ramen

no way could this stranger could know his secret. nobody knew it, so how could someone he just met know.

 

with this not-very-calming thought, felix quickly dressed himself in the clothes, and made sure that he had hidden any form of masculinity in the loose folds of the shirt.

 

stepping out of the bathroom, he walked toward the kitchen following the scent coming from there. his bare feet made little pitter-patters on the tiled floor.

 

changbin stood by the stove stirring a pot of ramen noodles. felix quietly walked up behind changbin without him knowing.

 

"are you putting spicy flavoring in there?" he asked suddenly, startling the other man.

\--

changbin put his hand on his chest. felicia had nearly given him a heart attack.

 

"so, are you putting spicy flavoring?" felicia looked at changbin expectantly.

 

"should i?," he returned with a question of his very own. "after all, you are my guest, so i should be asking you that."

 

felicia quickly answered, "if it's not too much trouble, please don't put anything spicy. i can't really handle it." she chuckled with those last words.

 

changbin tried his best to keep his eyes on felicia's upper half. and although it may sound strange, he couldn't help but admire her legs that were in full display to him. and even though he was gay (or maybe because he was), he blushed furiously but hid his embarrassment well.

 

aish, calm down, heart. just because she kind of looks like a guy and has a cute laugh doesn't mean you have to go into flurries. geez...

 

changbin mentally scolded himself for even reacting that way towards felicia. it's not like he'd ever be interested in her.

 

he sighed deeply, which made the girl behind him grow worried and ask if he was alright. he nodded back and she smiled, content to know he was alright.

 

the two of them sat down at the table to eat the dinner changbin had finished making. it was silent except for the occasional slurp of a ramen noodle.

 

eventually, they had eaten everything, changbin content with his cooking, and by the looks of it, felicia was too.

 

she seemed very tired, so changbin motioned for her to follow him. she did, ending up at the guest room.

 

he started to walk away, until she grabbed his arm.

 

"t-thank you, changbin. i really appreciate what you've done for me."

 

he nodded back and gave her his signature smile. "it's no problem."

\--

felix bid him goodnight and shut the door, heart racing.

 

he slunk over to the bed and lay down face first on the pillow.

 

in this moment he realized he was falling for changbin already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh yikes this seems kind of dry but i swear it'll get better guys


End file.
